DA TNG 2
by Thunderboom
Summary: Story 2 of 'Digimon Advanced: The Next Generation'. You know, it's kind of weird to write a spin-off sequel when I still haven't finished the original... Of course, The original 'DA' IS nearing a conclusion...


**DIGIMON ADVANCED**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**STORY 1**

**BY THUNDERBOOM**

**CHEPTER 1**

**The Message**

The date was Wednesday, September 17, 2036. The place was the town of Saffron. The people were the soon-to-be Digidestined.

It was raining. It was raining so hard, it was difficult to see anything more than five feet away. Luckily, everyone had enough sense to find shelter as quickly as possible. All except for Zoe DuBois, a 9 year-old girl who claims to do her best thinking in a rainstorm. She was standing in the middle of it, wearing galoshes, a rain coat, and holding an umbrella.

Another person who was not inside was 17 year-old Lucille Lee, a girl who, as she rushed home, used telekinesis to prevent the rain droplets from reaching her.

Shortly after Lucille made it home, she remembered that she ought to be practicing for a concert that was coming up. She opened her violin case, and was just about to take her violin out, when a bright light shone on the violin. The light was coming from a nearby computer, where her sister, Kathryn, was working. An identical beam of light shone on Kathryn's boots, which were sitting nearby. Both of them were too stunned to do anything.

Finally, the light faded, and there was an odd, oblong electronic device sitting on top of Lucille's violin. She picked up the purple device, and studied it.

"Okay, this is weird." she commented.

"It looks sort of like our parents' Digivices." Kathryn commented.

"It's certainly a newer version of theirs, though." Lucille added.

Kathryn decided to look at her boots. Inside one of them, she found a similar device, except that _this_ one was light blue in color.

Suddenly, an e-mail opened up on the computer. It read:

_Dear Lucille & Kathryn:_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Digidestined. You each have received a Digivice. If you have not yet been joined by a partner, please come to the Digital World. The Digital World can be…_

**CHAPTER 2**

**Meanwhile…**

_…Reached by holding your Digivice up to a computer screen, and saying the words, "Digiport open." You are all encouraged to come to the Digital World, as well, and you would be most welcome to visit._

_Best of luck to you all,_

_The Royal Knights_

"I _knew_ it!" 14 year-old Avis exclaimed, "I _knew_ we were Digidestined!"

"How did you know, Avis?" her 13 year-old cousin, Terra, asked.

"I just did. I just always _had_ known that there _had_ to be more Digidestined." Avis replied.

"I never expected to be a Digidestined, that's for sure." Avis' 12 year-old brother, Xavier, commented.

**CHAPTER 3**

**Simon's Puzzlement**

"Hello, Lucille, Kathryn. Who're you talking to?" Simon DuBois, a 16 year-old boy, asked as he came walking up to them, "Oh, it's just you, Avis, Sol, and Terra."

"Simon? What're you doing here?" Avis asked him.

"Um, I got to school here, Avis."

"Oh, yeah. It's just that it's my first day, and I'm so used to only seeing you when you come to our store."

"Which I do frequently, because it's the only store in town."

"Hey, bro, did you forget we have a mall?" asked a girl with bright pink hair, who happened to be walking by. She looked like she was at least four years younger than Sol, Terra, and Avis, and thus looked greatly out of place.

"Zoe?! What the heck are you doing here?!" Simon asked her.

"What, no one told you? I just skipped fifth grade, sixth grade, and junior high school all together."

"Since when are _you_ so smart?" Simon asked his sister.

"Uh, since forever."

"Well, why are you being skipped up now, then?"

"It was probably the thesis on quantum mechanics I wrote last year."

"You wrote a thesis on quantum mechanics?!" Simon asked, flabbergasted.

"Simon, if you were to actually partake in socializing with your family, I'm sure you would be a lot more up-to-date on thing."

Sol, who appeared to have just figured out something, burst out laughing.

Lucille, wondering what was so funny, decided to figure out.

"Oh." she said.

"What is it, Lucille?" Kathryn asked her.

"Sol finds it amusing that your paper on quantum mechanics allowed you to skip several grades, as quantum mechanics includes time travel, which you have just demonstrated a variation of."

"Lucille, what did we just tell you about using your telepathy?" Kathryn asked her.

"I'm very sorry, Kathy, and I won't do it again." Lucille said very innocently.

"You'd better not."

Terra looked at Sol.

"Lucky you. You just got your mind read. I am _so_ jealous." she said enviously.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? What great experience that'll give me!" Sol realized, and he got out a small notepad, and starting writing down notes.

"Not this again." Lucille muttered.

"Hey, Zoe, do you ever come to our store? I don't seem to recall you being there ever, though..." Avis asked Zoe.

"Nope. I do all _my_ shopping at the previously-mentioned mall."

"Also, that's a very interesting hair color you have there." Avis commented, looking at her bright pink hair.

"Do you like it? It's 100% all natural."

"Huh? How could your _natural_ hair color be _pink_?"

"Beats me. It just is. I think my doctor called it a 'unique case of pigmentation'."

Simon continued trying to figure out the signs that pointed to his sister being a genius.

**CHAPTER 4**

**A Very Brief Chapter**

The rest of the school day passed rather uneventfully.

**CHAPTER 5**

**Zoe's Rainstorm**

Lucian looked out the window.

"Yep," he said to no one in particular, "It's pouring down rain out there."

"Really?" his 9 (soon to be 10) year-old daughter, Zoe, asked him.

"Yeah, we must've gotten three or four inches of it by now." he replied.

"In that case, bye, dad!" Zoe said, and she put down the book she had been reading. She hopped out of her chair, slipped on a pair of yellow rain boots, put on a yellow rain coat, grabbed an orange umbrella, and headed out the door.

Lucian watched her through the window.

Zoe stepped out onto the water-soaked walk, looked up at the clouds, and froze, deep in thought.

Lucian, who was no stranger to this odd practice of Zoe's, thought to himself, _Well, ever since I first saw her little headful of pink hair, I knew there was something distinctly different about her._

Just then, his 13 year-old son, Malcolm, came down the stairs. He looked around, and then turned to his father.

"Hey, dad, have you seen Zoe? She was here a minute ago, reading a book." Malcolm said.

"Yes, but she's gone, now. She just went outside to go stand in the rain."

"She's _still_ doing that? I thought we had seen the last of it."

"So did I, but apparently we haven't."

"I wonder what she does out there." Malcolm commented.

Without looking up from her book, his 8 year-old sister, River, answered him.

"She thinks. Thinks about all sorts of things. Trivial things like why the sky is blue, why water is clear, why grass is green, why clouds are white. Philosophical things such as why are we here, what's the meaning of life, and is it all really worth it. She also does some occasional theological thinking."

"But why in the rain?" Malcolm asked.

River looked up from her book, adjusted her reading glasses, and replied, "She says that's the only time she can ever truly think. Beats me what she means by that, though."

"When did she tell you all this?" Lucian inquired.

"The one time I went out with her."

"She won't ever tell _me_ what she's doing."

"That's because _you_ never go out there." with this, River went back to reading "A Christmas Carol".

Lucian decided to try something. he put on a rain coat and galoshes, grabbed an umbrella, and headed out the door.

"So," he asked Zoe when he reached her, "What're you doing out here?"

"Oh, just thinking."

**CHAPTER 6**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Melissa came rushing through the Jones' front door, soaking wet. She was accompanied by Terra, who was also soaked.

"Aunt Melissa? What are you doing here?" Avis asked her aunt. Avis had been sorting items on one of the many shelves that lined he store. Her 12 year-old brother, Xavier, had also been restocking the shelves. He occasionally stopped to think, during which he would, like his sister, fiddle with his copper hair.

"Yes, Avis, is your mother here?"

"Yeah, she's in the back, reading a book." Avis said, and she pointed her thumb behind her, at a door.

"Thanks, Avis!" Melissa said, and she stepped out of the Jones' store, and into their house.

Terra stayed behind to chat with her cousins, while she waited to dry.

"So how come you're here?" Xavier asked her.

"I don't know. my mom said that she had to see Denise about something, I went along with her, and shortly before we got here, a downpour started, and we decided to keep going, as your house was only a couple of blocks away, and our house was a couple of _miles_ away." Terra answered.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a Digidestined, like our parents?" Avis asked off the subject.

"Well, I always have thought it would be interesting to be one." Terra replied.

"Me, too." Xavier said.

As if on cue, three beams of light shot out from the store's computer screen, each one arcing to land on the floor in front of each child.

Each beam of light changed into a oblong electronic device with an antennae. Each one was different color, pink, green, and orange, to be exact.

Terra reached down, and picked up the pink device at her feet. Her cousins did the same.

"Could this be a Digivice?" Avis asked.

***

At the precise moment the Digivices materialized, many more were materializing around the world, including at last nine others in Saffron.

Also, Tobias, who was in the Digital World at the time, found his black Digivice suddenly transforming itself into a black version of the oblong Digivices.

River suddenly found one in front of herself, sitting on the bookcase.

Simon found one sitting on his computer.

Sol found one suddenly in his hand.

Luna and Astra found two lying at their feet.

Zoe found one falling out of the clouds with the rain, which she caught perfectly.

Malcolm found one that fell on his head.

Lucille found one in her violin case.

Kathryn found one in her boot.

In the nearby city of New Lawrence, James Picard, 12 year-old son of Lucilla Picard, formerly Lucilla DuBois, found two, along with his 8 year-old brother, Jean-Luc, lying at their feet.

In France, Loretta Moore-Smith's children found three: Isaac found one when it fell out of a book he opened; Albert reached for a pencil, and instead picked up a Digivice; Stephen, who was playing with another five year-old, tripped over one.

***

"Well, it looks like you got your wish, Avis." Xavier commented, looking at his orange Digivice.

"_I_ wish I was dry." Terra said, and the Digivice she was holding shone with pink light. Terra gave off a faint pink glow, as well, and soon, incredibly, she was dry. Then that light faded.

"Whoa. Our mom's Digivice can't do that." Avis said, wide-eyed.

"Well, these do seem to be newer models than the other Digivices I've seen." Terra commented.

Suddenly, something burst out of Terra's Digivice, landed on the floor, and hopped up onto her shoulder. It looked like a red ball with a face and two wing-like ears.

"Hello, I'm Jyarimon." it introduced itself.

"Um, hi, I'm Terra." Terra said to the Digimon on her shoulder.

Just then, two small, brown, feathery balls popped out of Avis and Xavier's Digivices, and they got them from midair. They both introduced themselves as Puwamon.

The other new Digidestined soon met _their_ partners, as well.

"Well, it looks like a whole new adventure is just beginning." Terra commented.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
